


A Daughter of Eve

by phoenix64



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix64/pseuds/phoenix64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little marital merriment in the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter of Eve

**Author's Note:**

> pre-Serenity

Without taking her eyes off her husband Zoe cut a bite-sized slice out of the apple and then proceeded to eat it in a fairly lascivious manner. She cut a new slice off and offered it to Wash, still looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, you wicked temptress? You eat the apple and then I eat the apple and then the next thing you know we both feel bad about being naked."

"On the other hand,” Wash brightened, "We would both be naked."

Book couldn’t resist the opening. "You know most Biblical scholars don’t think it was an apple that Adam and Eve ate from the Tree of Knowledge. For a long time many of them thought that it was probably a fig, though some people argued it was more likely a pomegranate."

Zoe shrugged and made the second apple slice disappear in a shiveringly similar manner to the previous one. Then she slowly licked her fingers and stood up to leave.

As Wash was following his wife out of the dining room he paused and looked back at Book. "Just between you and me?" he grinned, "I’m pretty sure it was an apple."


End file.
